


Waiting

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gen, No Dialogue, Possibly Slash, Post-Canon, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Perry doesn't understand why he can't move on. Until he does.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Perry knew he wouldn't live forever. He shouldn't have lived as long as he had, but he didn't know if it was his boys or Heinz who had their hand in that.

Either way, he had a good, long life. He expected to go into the Light when death came.

But, as in life, he couldn't get a day off.

He didn't know why he lingered. He didn't have any unfinished business.

His boys were grown and had their own families now, they didn't need him anymore.

Heinz had found happiness in life, even if it took him longer than most humans.

Perry spent a day going over his OWCA contracts just to check that there wasn't an after death clause.

There wasn't.

He watched Heinz try to cope. He would curl up at the foot of his boys' beds, traveling over miles in the blink of an eye during the night to switch between them.

The years drifted passed, he got to see his boys' achievements.

Then, something happened.

He felt it like he hadn't felt anything since he died.

Then he was there.

Heinz was looking at him as he stood by the Light.

And it made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not clear, Perry couldn't move on until Heinz died. This was inspired by a prompt saying the protagonist can't move on until the antagonist dies, obviously, I changed it up a bit.


End file.
